The Prince & Me
by jennyclift
Summary: Paige has graduated from Johns Hopkins and is finally ready to marry her prince, but there is family issues and royal pressures for the young couple. Between secret romantic trysts and organizing a wedding, Paige learning royal ettiquette and Danish. Will Eddie be ready for the pressures of being a king? Will Paige finally give up her dream of being a healthcare proffessional?


Prince & Me

"JOHNS HOPKINS"

"Paige! Eddie is on the line for you!" Paige looks up from her textbook and smiles at her friend. "Thanks, Eliza" and runs toward the phone. Since leaving Denmark three months ago to study for her final exams at Johns Hopkins, Paige thought she'd never be able to study for finals and do her internship at the hospital. Missing Eddie and struggling to cope with their long distance relationship was starting to take its toll on her. Being engaged to the King of Denmark still felt like a fantasy to Paige.

Meeting Eddie at the University of Wisconsin four years ago, was something Paige never planned for when she was focusing very hard on becoming a doctor. Discovering he was the then Prince of Denmark almost ended their relationship, but here she was, all her dreams of becoming a doctor coming true in two weeks.

"Eddie, how are you? I miss you! I wish you were here! Only two weeks! Are you still coming to my graduation?" the words rushed out. " Paige, darling, of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. My fiancée, the doctor! I'm so proud. I miss you too, and Arabella sends her special love." Eddie's little sister Arabella, at 15 felt like a sister to Paige. Being a princess at her age, with all the protocols and rules, was very hard on Arabella and Paige were helping her through it, just as Arabella had helped Paige cope with royal life.

"How are the final studies going?" "Oh, Eddie, I wish it's over. I just can't wait to be with you. It has been a very long four years. I'm ready to come home and be with you." Paige swallows a tear. "I love you, Eddie." " I love you more, Paige" he whispers back. " I have to go now, duty calls. I'll be thinking of you every minute." Paige slowly returns the phone to the cradle. How can I be so blessed? she thinks to herself.

"Will you please wipe that smile off your face Your Highness? Some of us don't have royal fiancée's and still have tons of studying to do!" frowns Eliza mockingly. Paige just smiles at her friend indulgently and squeezes her shoulder. "Eliza, in a few months time, you will be a doctor at Cedar-Sinai. Just imagine it! All those exciting cases and handsome doctors!" Paige sits down on the plaid brown sofa and opens her study material, folding one leg underneath her, her dark hair forming a curtain around her face. She looks up, when Eliza flops down next to her. "Paige, what about you? After graduation, what then?" Eliza lifts one eyebrow questioningly and tosses her curly blond hair over her shoulder and Paige almost starts laughing. "What do you mean? I'm leaving with Eddie after graduation. " "No, Paige," Eliza softly prompts, "I mean you'll be a doctor too in a few weeks, not just fiancée to a king." Paige stares at Eliza angrily. "What are you trying to say? That I'm giving up my dreams for a man? I love Eddie. We waited for years to be together." She pushes herself up, her book falling to the floor. "Thanks for your support Eliza!" She runs toward the bathroom and slams the door shut. Sitting on the edge of the bath, her heart racing, Paige starts crying. Why must Eliza ruin her happy moment? Sure she wanted to be a doctor with "Doctors without Borders", but you can't always plan for life, can you? She could have married Eddie four years ago, but she chose to follow her dream and become a doctor. Eddie waited for her to realize her dream and now in a few weeks time she will be a doctor and she will be with Eddie. That is what she wanted, wasn't it? Eliza tapped softly on the door, opened it slowly. "Paige, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I love you. I just want the best for you. I know you love Eddie. Please forgive me." Wiping off the tears, Paige takes Eliza's hand. "I love you too. Come on, let's go get some coffee, oh ... and you're buying!"

"GRADUATION"

Paige was nervous. Pacing up and down in front of her dorm building, dressed in her graduation gown, her cap in her hand. "Paige, darling relax, he'll be here. He's probably just held up at the airport." She knew her mom was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Eddie was late. He promised he'd be here and he's not answering he's cell phone. She knew he wouldn't stand her up without a very good reason, but she could feel the tears of disappointment starting to well up in her dark eyes. Her dad seemed furious. "I don't care if he's a king! I'm going to break his neck if he stands you up!" "Ben Morgan, you daughter is graduating today, please don't spoil her day!" I could just hug my mom. She was Eddie's biggest champion and my rock through the past four years. "Honey, let's go, maybe Eddie will meet us at the auditorium. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Searching for Eddie throughout the ceremony, Paige barely listened to the dean's speech and only just heard her name being called. Walking up the stage to accept her degree, she tried to put on a brave face, but she knew her friends and family weren't fooled. She was dimly aware of her parents standing, clapping furiously and her mother pecking away some tears. In a daze she walked with her classmates towards her seat. Rising up, the dean declared, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 2012!" Everyone around her were tossing caps in the air, when she felt herself spun around and lips crushing hers in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. Pulling away and opening her eyes, Paige felt the world falling away, staring into Eddie's soft blue eyes. "Paige, I'm so sorry, our flight was delayed and I couldn't call. Please don't be mad." She pulled him closer and kissed him again, savoring his soft lips against hers, running her hands down his strong back and up again into the nape of his neck, gripping him there to keep him close. Pulling away eventually, smiling at him, "I missed you!" Paige gripped his hand and pulled him towards her parents. Judging by her father's stormy expression, he's certainly not forgiven Eddie for being late. "Ben, I'm sorry I'm late, our flight was delayed due to bad weather. Congratulations with your daughter's accomplishment. You must be very proud." Grudgingly her father held out his hand, but her mother enveloped Eddie in a maternal embrace. Out of the corner of her eye Paige recognized another familiar face. "Zoren!" Paige let go of Eddie's hand and hugged Zoren fondly. Embarrassed as always by any affection, he stood as still as a statue. "Congratulations Miss Paige or should I say Dr Paige?" Everyone laughed at hearing this. They made their way outside, Paige feeling a little inconspicuous with all the bodyguards present. Her mom took what felt like hundreds of photographs, while she clung to Eddie's hand and wouldn't let go.

"CELEBRATING THEIR LOVE"

It felt like forever before they could finally be alone. Slowly they extracted themselves from the rest of the graduates and made their way hand in hand towards Paige's dorm room. Hastily unlocking the door, Paige's heart beating erratically, they grabbed at each other. They kissed passionately and deeply, but soon they were tearing at each other's clothes, trying to tear away everything between them. Paige pulled at Eddie's tie, while he frantically unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Soon he was lifting Paige's dress over her head, his eyes hungrily staring at her. Soon they stood naked. No more barriers or obstacles between them. Eddie stared deep into her eyes " Are you sure, Paige?" Not sure she could speak for all the emotions running through her, she whispered, "Yes." Hearing this, Eddie swept her up into his arms and into her bedroom, lowering her softly onto the bed. Staring up at him seductively, Paige gripped him behind his neck and pulled him down towards her. With a groan, he surrendered, running his hand along her soft curves, pressing his hard body against her. Soon they were both lost in passionate lovemaking.

Waking up slowly, stretching and glancing to her left, she saw Eddie, hair adorably rumpled peacefully asleep. Last night was surely one of the best nights of her life. Eddie was such an experienced lover, but yet so tender at times, although when Paige thought she would explode with wanting him, he anticipated that too and loved her with sweet roughness. Her bones still felt like jelly and she just couldn't stop smiling. Eddie was so adamant to wait till after her studies, but a small part of her was disappointed they hadn't started their lovemaking much earlier, seeing how amazing they were together. She reached out her hand and lovingly stroked his soft and curly blond hair, noticing the little curlicues around his forehead. Paige never thought love like this could be possible. She slowly lowered her head, her hair sweeping over Eddie's chest and softly kissed his half open lips. With a groan and a stretch, he opened his eyes, staring deeply into Paige's dark ones. Suddenly he grabbed her and rolled her over and under him. "And what teasing is this? A man can only take as much and you, Paige Morgan can drive men crazy." His lips came down forcefully on hers, teasing her lips apart and exploring their sweet inner softness, then moving on to her neck, whispering in her ear. "I love you, I want you and I never want to stop."

Eventually they did have to stop. Zoren calling five times to remind them of lunch with her parents and flight details for their trip back to Denmark, was no mood enhancer. After finally getting out of bed, showering, packing and eating a stale sandwich to keep her strength up, Paige sat down on Eddie's lap, where he'd been sitting on a chair by the window, paging through her textbooks. "Mmmm, I like you looking so scholarly," she murmured in his neck. Wrapping his arms around her, they sat peacefully like that, when there was a knock on the door. Paige reluctantly left Eddie's arms to find Zoren standing by the door. "Zoren! Do you like being back in university?" Paige enquired with a teasing smile, knowing Zoren hated the University of Wisconsin, when forced to go there with Eddie. Zoren only smiled fondly. "The car is here for your bags, miss Paige, we'll leave straight after lunch for the airport." Although Paige has been to Denmark back and forth the last few years, this was so final. She felt Eddie's reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Could you please load the bags, Zoren?" "Yes, Your Majesty." Turning Paige around to face him, Eddie looked searchingly into her eyes. "Are you ready for this, Paige? I know you will have lots of sacrifices you'll have to make, but I'll be there every step of the way. I love you so much and when we get home, I have a surprise for you." He looked so excited, that Paige stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "You are the only one I want, the best surprise ever!"

"RETURNING TO DENMARK"

Sitting, ensconced in her first class seat next to Eddie, Paige couldn't help but remember the tears in her mother's eyes or the tortured face of her father, when she greeted them at the airport. They all knew this was coming, but saying goodbye, knowing they will only see her again at the wedding, was a hard pill to swallow. Paige still felt the lump in her throat, thinking about her parents and friends she's leaving behind. Looking over at Eddie, smiling indulgently at her, she felt much better. This was her best friend, confidant and now lover, how could she even doubt her decisions that lead her here. Sliding her hand into Eddie's and resting her head on his shoulder, she knew this was the place she needed to be.

"Paige, darling, wakeup. We're here." Paige rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. She could feel the plane descending and peered outside the window, only to see the beautiful pastel buildings of Copenhagen slowly pass below. She loved this country. The people welcomed her with open arms, even after she and Eddie had broken off their engagement. All fears about coming back to Denmark, was fading away, when she saw al the little Danish flags and excited people waiting for them outside the airport.

Waving at the people, Paige smiled at the little blond Danish girl, who gave her a bunch of flowers with a curtsy. Looking up at Eddie, she realized, that she's never seen him looking so proud. He clasped her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. The people screamed their encouragement. Hastily they ducked into our car and off they sped to the palace. Paige stared out the window at the beautiful buildings and streets, that would now become her home, hoping she would never disappoint Eddie or the people of Denmark. Feeling her unease, Eddie angled himself towards her. "Paige, I love you more than I can describe and I want you to be happy here. Just know that I'm always here for you. You are my life." Oh, what sweet words to hear. Paige never dreamed her life could be like this.

Arriving at the palace, they were greeted by an overexcited Arabella, who's blossomed into a real beauty and Queen Rosalind, who was reserved, but kind. Grabbing Paige by her hand, Arabella pulled her along towards the stables. "Come and see my knew foal! She's a beauty!" Arabella's enthusiasm was so contagious, Paige felt herself getting excited just to be here again. After brushing the foal, feeding some of the other horses, Arabella regaled her with stories of handsome boys, illicit parties and horse riding. This is where Eddie found them two hours later.

"LOVE IN THE PALACE"

First night back, Paige felt jet lagged and tired from all the excitement. Putting on some old boxer shorts and t-shirt of Eddie's, she decided to send her apologies for dinner and just relax in bed with a book. Putting on some earphones she layed back against the pillows and closed her eyes and started drifting off. Suddenly she was awakened by a kiss. Confused, she opened her eyes and blinking slowly, focused on Eddie's blue ones, just centimeters away from hers. Smiling, she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply, her hand playing with the hair in his neck. It was so blissful, that she groaned when he pulled lightly away. "Sorry for waking you, but you seemed so peaceful and beautiful, I couldn't resist a kiss," he smiled down at her. She took in his crinkly blue eyes, full, sensually curved lips and tousled hair and felt herself falling for this man all over again. "How would you feel about a secret tryst, my king?" she coyly asked him, fluttering her eyelashes for full effect. Seeing the passion in his eyes, made her stomach flutter in anticipation. He pulled her up, their bodies locked together. Staring into her eyes, he kissed her with wild abandon. Paige felt her legs give way, but his strong arms held her close to him. Slowly lifting her arms above her head, he slowly slid the old t-shirt over her head. He gasped as he took in her nakedness, burying his head in her neck and slowly running his hands softly over her responsive breasts. Paige felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine, arching her back to get closer to his caresses. Lifting his head and staring with a burning passion into her eyes, he whispered, "Paige, I need you". That was the only thing she needed to hear. All at once she was grappling with his tie en shirt buttons. Soon after his pants followed. Feeling his hard naked body pressed against her, made Paige dizzy with anticipation. Eddie cupped her buttocks, pressing her even closer, making her shiver with pleasure. Soon they were lost in passionate lovemaking.

Paige was woken by the sounds of the palace coming to life. Trolleys with breakfast being pushed along the long marbled hallways. Shutters being opened, sprinklers running in the garden. She smiled, blissfully happy to be lying in Eddie's warm arms. The way their bodies was pressed together, started to do funny things to her. She wanted this moment never to end. She snuggled closer to Eddie, inhaling his wonderful smell, running her leg up and down his. Smiling, eyes still closed, Eddie reached for her too. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they pulled apart. "Paige, are you awake? We're looking for Edvard. Paige? Have you seen him?" It was Queen Rosalind and she sounded frantic. Paige turned anxiously to Eddie. "She can't find you in here!" Eddie leapt out of bed, looking all flustered and adorable like a schoolboy caught with his girl, not at all like a 28 year old king sleeping with his fiancée. Paige tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out a snort, making Eddie laugh as well. "Shhh! She'll hear us and we'll never live it down." Pushing Eddie behind some room dividers, she grabbed her robe and rushed to the door, yanking it open seconds before the queen walked in. Trying to look innocent and concerned, Paige exclaimed: "I saw him last night, when I went to bed, maybe Eddie is down at the stables?" The Queen shook her head irritably. "No, no, Zoren says he hasn't slept in his bed! I thought…., " she trails off trying to see into Paige's room. Paige deliberately opens the door wider, to give the queen a full view of the room, hoping Eddie is still ensconced behind the divider. Satisfied, the Queen looks her up and down. "My dear, shouldn't you be dressed already? The royal photographer will be here in two hours to take engagement pictures. Marguerite left a dress in the armoire for you to wear." With that said the queen, mumbled something about errant kings and made her way down the hall. Before Paige could properly close the door, Eddie was behind her kissing her neck, holding her tight. Turning around, she gasps as she takes in his graceful naked body. He smiles naughtily and pulls her close, pulling Paige off balance, resulting with both of them sprawled on the rug. Needless to say, Eddie was only found two hours later. Apparently he fell asleep in an obscure unused study, while reading. Yeah, right!

"BECOMING ROYAL"

Dressed in one of the royal fashion designer, Marguerite's finest dresses, Paige felt like a queen in the making. She tried to think about last night while the hairdresser was attempting to tame her dark hair. Arabella was also hovering, critiquing Paige's make-up skills. "Oh, Paige, I do think a little more blush and eyeliner wouldn't go amiss. Try this new lipgloss, it's Chanel and it's amazing. It would go lovely with your skin." Arabella was a picture in a electric blue Stella McCartney shift dress with same colored Jimmy Choo's. The girl was truly a fashion icon, something Paige definitely had a lot to learn about. For the past 24 years she's been a jeans and t-shirt girl, but it seems all will change now. Chanel, Dior, Armani, etc. may be some girls' idea of a fantasy come true but to Paige they were necessary tools in becoming a royal. Anyway, Eddie and Arabella usually dressed in jeans and sweaters around the palace too. Only Queen Rosalind was always dressed to the nines. "Earth to Paige! Why are you grinning like a cat who got at the cream? Mmmm… you wouldn't happen to know anything about Eddie being missing this morning, now would you?" Leaning closer she whispers in Paige's ear. "No worries, I wont tell. Why be engaged when you have to behave all the time, heh?" Giggling, Arabella turns Paige's chair around and squints into her face. "Perfect! I declare you ready for the photographer!" Paige rolls her eyes. "Great, thanks!" Quickly looking at her reflection in the mirror, she had to admit, that the soft green dress did suit her perfecty and her hair and make-up was very well done. After a soft knock on the door, Zoren entered. "Miss Paige" he exclaimed "you look beautiful!" Immediately blushing after he said it. "Thanks Zoren. So where to now?" "Please follow me, miss, the king and queen mother is waiting downstairs in the reception room" he said still a little flustered.

Walking down the marble stairs was quite tricky, but luckily Zoren was holding on tightly to my arm. Arabella flitted downstairs, as if no problem at all in high heels. "Arabella, please, this is not a race, please behave with grace and poise" the queen reprimanded her. The Queen herself looked beautiful in sea blue satin suit, with a royal ribbon. Looking Paige up and down, she nodded with approval. Clicking her fingers, she summoned her lady in waiting, who handed her velvet oblong box. The queen opened it, to reveal a fine strand of intricately woven diamonds and matching earrings. "Turn around dear Paige, I think these will compliment your outfit lovely." Deftly clasping the necklace, she gave the earrings to Paige to put on in the mirror, but before she could, Eddie gently took them out of her hands and turning her around, softly attached the earrings to her lobes, while caressing them. Looking deep into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel yet another shiver of anticipation. Every touch was so intimate, now that they were truly together. Kissing her softly on the cheek. Eddie guided her to the set up studio in the reception room. Looking at Eddie in his uniform, so comfortable and natural, she just realized once again, how much different she and Eddie grew up and how amazing fate was to bring them together. Seeing Paige staring at him, he leaned over and whispered: "My queen, you do look quite delicious." After this all my nervousness disappeared and I quite liked the photographic session, laughing at Arabella pulling faces and Eddie whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I suspect the queen thought we were quite mad, but I think I saw her smile a few times. Losing her husband three years ago, must have been hard on her and seeing her children so happy, must have been a relief. I know we still had a long way to go, but I could see us having a loving relationship. Sometimes I wondered if she didn't feel usurped by me taking over her role as queen after the marriage.

The days slowly merged into each other for Paige. Her schedule was so full everyday, with planning the wedding, opening buildings, attending fundraisers and being tutored in Danish everyday. Her tutor, a very strict Danish woman, called Inga, was unforgiving. Sighing mightily each time Paige made a mistake. She was starting to feels she was back in preschool. Danish was such a difficult language to learn, but Eddie, ever supportive, listened night after night, while she practiced, managing not to laugh at her idiotic mistakes. Her days also kept her away from Eddie, whose schedule was even more hectic than hers. Running a country seemed so exhausting. Some nights, while having a conversation, he would just doze off. He seemed so tired all the time and Paige worried about him. She knew he wanted to be the best king Denmark had ever had, having promised that to his father before he passed away. But Eddie was slowly burning himself out and it seemed Paige couldn't help him. She slowly lowered his head onto her lap and played softly with his hair, stroking is noble forehead. She never knew that love like this was possible. Leaning down slowly, she lightly brushed her lips over his sleeping eyelids. Breathing in deep, she savored is manly smell. Moments like these were so far and wide between, she had to cherish each of them. Slowly, extracting herself from his bed, she laid his head on a pillow, carefully removed his shoes and socks, smiling at his big beautiful white feet and throwing a comforter over him. Bending over to softly kiss him goodnight, he suddenly murmured her name. Feelings Paige had never felt, came rushing to the surface, tears forming in her eyes. Smiling down on him, she whispered, "I love you too, my sweet Eddie." Glancing outside the door into the hallway, Paige slipped out of Eddie's room and made her way down the hall with her shoes in her hand. Quietly slipping into her room, she decided she would speak to the queen tomorrow about a short vacation before the wedding.

Taking an early stroll in the gardens was one of Paige's favorite things about the palace. She wondered if she would ever get tired of the beauty of everything here. Paige's thoughts was interrupted by Zoren. "Miss Paige, Eddie was looking for you." "Thanks Zoren. I was just admiring the gardens again. Does this ever seem ordinary? I can't imagine ever getting used to this." Zoren nodded thoughtfully. "You see, miss Paige, you and I never grew up like this, so to us this will always be a magical place. And may I say, since your arrival, it's been even more special." "Zoren, you are so kind, thank you so much" Paige exclaims enveloping him in a hug. "And what is this? Zoren, are you trying to steal away my girl?" Zoren awkwardly backs away, blushing. " No your highness, of course not!" Eddie elbows Zoren playfully. "I'm watching you!" Taking Paige's hand in his, Eddie kisses it tenderly. "Where did you dissapear to last night?" Paige frowns mockingly. "Well, my fiancée fell asleep in the middle of my story, so I had no choice but to leave. I guess he finds me boring." Eddie laughs heartily and pulls her close. "So sorry love, I was dead tired, but I'm all rested now." He winks at her playfully. Paige looks at him seriously. "Eddie, I've been meaning to talk to you about this." She pulls him down next to her on a garden bench. "You are so overtired and overworked, don't you think you need a break? Surely a few days away from the palace could do us good? I'm worries about you, you're pushing yourself too hard." Eddie glances away, seeming to think about it. "Paige, I have many responsibilities and the people depend on me. I can't let them down. I too wish we could spend more time together, but a king can't just think about himself." He takes her face in both his hands. "I do love you, Paige and I know just how many sacrifices you make for me, but please be patient with me. I'm still trying to prove to the country I can be a good king. I promise everything will be better after the wedding." Paige pulls Eddie closer and leans her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Eddie. I know the pressures and the sacrifices and our love is strong enough to handle them, but all I'm asking is a few days. Please just try? For me?" Looking up at him through her eyelashes, smiling seductively she pleads: "Pretty please?" Eddie laughs and pulls her close for a kiss, mumbling against her lips. "How can I ever say no to you?" Running his finger over her lower lip he leans in and kisses her softly and urgently.

"So where are we going to go with the yacht? What should I pack? Is it cold there this time of year or can we swim?" Paige was all flustered surrounded by clothes and suitcases. Eddie agreed to 4 days alone on the royal yacht Dannebrog, but was very secretive about where they were sailing to. Arrabella was sitting cross legged on the the bed, laughing at Paige's dilemma. "O, dear Paige! It's summer. Bring bikini's and sexy underwear. You'll be alone. Read my lips: ALONE. Even Zoren is staying. Eddie was very adamant. Only the most necessary crew will be on board, so you will have total privacy." She sighs, "I wish I could have some privacy. I hate my life." Paige gives Arabella a soft hug, "I know, believe me, I do sympathize, but you're young and someday you will also meet someone you love and it will make all this seem irrelevant." Arabella sticks out her tongue and snorts. "Not soon enough, I tell you!" "Now come on, Ari, no jokes, what should I pack?"

"ROYAL VACATION"

This was nothing like Paige expected. The yacht was the biggest thing she ever saw. Eddie tried telling her the history beforehand, but she just couldn't take it all in. It was so big and it was all theirs for four glorious days. There was also promises of four beautiful sunny days ahead. Everything seemed so opulent and their huge bedroom with it's king size bed even made her blush a little, which made Eddie smile.

As the yacht was leaving the harbor, the sun was just setting, so they had some cocktails on the deck, served by white suited waiters. They reclined in the deck chairs, holding hands, sipping sweet drinks, drinking in the last rays of the sun. This was so perfect. It's been days since Paige had seen Eddie this relaxed. "So Eddie, what's on the menu for tonight?" she teased. He smiled, his teeth glinting in the setting sun. "Well, I do believe room service and for desert, I am all yours." We looked at each other, our smiles disappearing and an urgency replacing them. Eddie pulled me up into his arms and off we were to the bedroom, all ideas of drinks and room services forgotten.

Waking up to the gentle rocking of the yacht, Paige stretched her arm over the bed and felt for Eddie. She was surprised to find his side of the bed empty. Stretching out languidly, she remembered last night. Smiling to herself, she pulled Eddie's pillow closer and breathed in it's smell. She never seemed to get enough of Eddie, always wanting more. She never imagined love could feel like this. Smiling she closed her eyes and tried to relive the previous night. "Good morning my lover." Opening her eyes, Paige saw Eddie standing at the edge of the huge bed, dressed in boxer shorts and nothing else, holding a tray of breakfast. "Are you hungry? After all, we skipped dinner." Paige smiled seductively. "Only hungry for you, but a piece of toast won't do any harm." Laughing, Eddie carefully placed the tray on the bed and joined her under the covers. Paige grabbed a piece of toast and took a huge bite. "Mmm, I didn't realize I was so hungry." She handed a piece to Eddie and caught him staring at her bare breasts and quickly covered up with a sheet. Eddie smiled lasciviously at her. "Must say, I'm hungry for you as well." Paige stared mockingly shocked at him. "My, my, the king is not as civilized as believed." Eddie took the piece of toast gently out of her hand and slid the sheet down her shoulders again. He kissed her neck, slowly kissing downward towards her shoulder, feeling her shiver, he gently brushed his hand over her breast, bringing his other hand around her neck and pulling her closer and letting it slide very slowly down her back. His kisses became deeper and more passionate, leaving Paige no choice but to grip him tight and press herself against him, causing the breakfast tray to fall to the floor. Both of them ignored it, lost in their passion for each other.

The sky was so blue and the water such a clear turquoise. Paige was a little self conscious about the very tiny white bikini Arabella made her pack, but Eddie seemed thoroughly appreciative. The sun was pleasantly hot and the water cool. They swam for hours, resting on deck, drinking cocktails. After lunch Eddie took Paige snorkeling, but she refused to go diving, arguing that girls from Wisconsin do not scuba dive. They spent the afternoon lounging on the deck trying, but failing to keep their hands off each other. Their nights were spent indulging themselves in each other. Their love growing each day.

On the third day, Eddie surprised Paige, with a trip to the mainland. "This is a small coastal village called, Fåborg. We are going to spend the day here, site seeing and eating some seafood. What do you think?" Eddie looked at her enquiringly. "I'd love that! Do you know that the only places in Demark I've seen is Copenhagen and the airport? What will the people think of their future queen?" Eddie laughed. "Paige, the people love you, even if you've only seen the airport!"

Eddie rented them a convertible car for the day. I seemed like he went mostly unrecognized, but she couldn't be sure. Danes were much more reserved than Americans and not prone to spectacles. The village of Faborg was so quaint and beautiful, with narrow cobbled streets and pavement café's. They stopped for Carlsberg beers at a street side café and had a lunch of the freshest prawns Paige ever tasted. The sat for hours, Eddie telling her about the history of the town and watching the locals and tourists go by. Before long the sun was starting to set and they had to return to the yacht. Driving slowly along the coast, Eddie stopped the car at a deserted beach and opened the door for Paige. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the yacht before it gets too dark, Eddie?" Eddie just smiled secretly and helped her out of the car. "We have lots of time and remember that surprise I promised you in Baltimore?" Paige frowned. That seemed so long ago. "What surprise?" But Eddie just gently lead her to the edge of the lapping waves and held both her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes. " I know that coming to Denmark, meant giving up your dreams of joining "Doctors without Borders" or practicing medicine at all." Paige started to say something, but Eddie held a finger to her lips. "Please let me finish. I love you, everything about you, Paige. I love your determination, your hopes and your dreams. I do not want you to give up your dreams for me, so I have thought long and hard about a way to keep your dream alive. As you know Denmark have great hospitals, but a lot of people in our rural communities never get the chance for the fantastic medical care the bigger towns and cities offer. I have spoken at length with our minister of Health and he's agreed to fund several mobile hospitals with quality care and good health care practitioners on board to deliver free medical service for everyone in the rural parts of Denmark. And I want you to organize and run it." Eddie looked at Paige expectantly, not knowing what reaction to expect. When Paige looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Eddie, I don't know what to say. It's amazing and wonderful, but what about after we're married, surely I will have other responsibilities?" "Of course, but once the clinic is up and running, you can still act as chair person and help to make decisions about the type of care needed. I'm sure you could do it all, my love." He looked at her so tenderly and with such confidence that Paige realized he was right. She would try. Why not be a queen and a doctor? Could it work? Maybe, just mayby it could. "What would your mother say? Does she know?" Eddie smiled. "Well, she was the one who suggested it, after she saw how heartbroken I was after we called off our engagement. She suggested that sometimes dreams can change, if given the opportunity." Paige was dumbstruck. She just couldn't believe it. Queen Rosalind understood. Perhaps she had dreams as well, before she became queen. Grabbing Eddie around his neck, she hugged him fiercely. He lifted her up and looking deep into her dark eyes, he slowly bent his face towards her and kissed her gently, unaware of the photographers hiding behind the dunes.

"BACK TO REALITY"

Zoren was waiting for them with a grim face as they deboarded the yacht. He silently handed Eddie a stack of newspapers. Eddie frowned and opened them. The headlines shocked Paige. It was filled with pictures of them kissing on the beach in Farborg. "Saucy vacation for king and his American!" "King's naughty vacation" "Fun in Farborg!" Paige looked up at Eddie and saw his mouth set in a grim line. "Zoren, how did they find out? Nobody knew our schedule. How did this happen?" Zoren shrugged. "We are trying to find out Your Majesty, but I should warn you that your mother is furious." Eddie nodded. "I should expect so." Paige felt like crying. It was such a wonderful four days, why should it end like this? They did nothing wrong. Surely a king can kiss his future queen. Paige kept all of this to herself, not wanting to upset Eddie more. He was very quiet on the way back to the palace, only lightly holding her hand.

Queen Rosalind was waiting as they arrived and ushered them into her study. As she closed the door, Eddie started talking. "I know mother. Your don't have to say it. We saw the newspapers. It was totally out of context as always." Eddie looked furious. Paige have never seen him this mad. "Paige, I know this is new to you, but this kind of publicity is not good for the royal family. We have a lot of enemies, who would like nothing more than to find a reason to demand Edvard to abdicate the throne. These tawdry stories display us as spoiled, arrogant royals spending the hard earned cash of hardworking Danes." Eddie sat down in a chair, his head in his hands. Paige leaned down and placed her hand on his back in a soothing gesture. "I'm so sorry Queen Rosalind. What can I do to make this right?" "Nothing my dear. You will have to lie low for a few weeks till this blows over. In the mean time, Edvard, keep your head high and admit to nothing." Eddie looks up at his mother questioningly. "What about the wedding arrangements?" The Queen thinks to herself. "You know what? I think a wedding is the ideal thing to take the peoples' minds off all the tabloid press. Why not set a date, Paige? What do you think?" Paige smiles at Eddie. "The sooner the better, I think." He smiles back at her and takes hold of her hand, stroking it softly. "Why not? We're in love and we're getting married." "Good." The Queen nods approvingly. We shall start immediately. Paige, please be available over the next few weeks." Paige smiles her. "Of course!"

That night Eddie is very quiet over dinner, barely speaking to anyone. Arabella, as usual takes over the whole conversation, discussing wedding dress designers, shoes, guests to invite and of course which date she should invite. Paige tries to engage Eddie in the conversation, but he stays withdrawn. After dinner Eddie rises suddenly and disappears from the room, leaving Paige, Arabella en Queen Rosalind alone. The Queen lays her hand over Paige's. " Eddie is under so much pressure. He is the youngest king of Denmark in 500 years. He has such a lot to prove and feels he's disappointing his father with the slightest mistake. You must try and understand. Sometimes a queen should just be there, waiting in the wings, until her king needs her." Paige nods and busy herself with rearranging her cutlery. "O hell, Mother, Edvard is just a pain! He doesn't have to be perfect all the time!" Arabella exclaims. "Arabella, mind your mouth! Edvard is king and you will treat him with respect." The harsh words succeeded in silencing Arabella, but she was still fuming. Paige quietly excused herself and went up to her room.

After a long bath, Paige puts on her robe and goes down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to help her sleep. She has a feeling that sleep will not make it's appearance quickly tonight. Opening the kitchen door, Paige is startled to see Eddie already sitting at the kitchen table, his head bowed. She walks over to him and gently places her hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turns around and grabs her into a tight embrace, nestling his head on her shoulder. Surprised to feel hot tears seeping through her robe. "Eddie, what is wrong? Please, talk to me." Wiping his eyes, Eddie sits down again and motions for Paige to sit down too. Searchingly she looks into his eyes, wishing she knew the right words to say, to make him feel better. "Sometimes I truly don't know if I'm fit to be king." Paige started to interrupted him, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. "Please let me finish." Eddie sighs deeply. "I never wanted to be king, to have all this responsibility, but when I met you and saw how hard you fought for what you wanted and how determined you were, I knew I could one day be a good king of Denmark too. I just didn't expect to have to do all this so soon. When my father died, I thought I could do it and Lord knows I really tried. Some days I thought I would make it work, but days like today, I really have doubts whether I can do it. Paige, it's going to be so difficult for us both. We will be under a magnifying glass constantly and these things, like today's tabloids will happen over and over again. I know I won't get through it without you, but what if you one day decide you've had enough. This is not your world. I feel like a monster who abducted the girl out of her wonderful world into my harsh one. I'm so scared you'll leave me and I couldn't blame you if you did. You shouldn't have to put up with this." He looks searchingly into her eyes. Paige gets up and sits herself down on his lap and wrap her arms around him. "Eddie, I love you. I love you too much to ever leave you. No matter what comes our way, we will get through it. Just promise me one thing. Never exclude me. Tell me everything. Lay all your burdens on me too. We are a team and you will be the best king Denmark have ever seen, we will make sure of it." Leaning her face down to his, she kissed him tenderly, while he clung to her tightly. Queen Rosalind slowly closed the kitchen door again, a small smile on her face.

"WEDDING ARRANGEMENTS"

The whole of Denmark was thrown into a royal wedding frenzy. Newspaper headlines screamed "Royal Wedding". People in the streets of Copenhagen were all wearing t-shirts with Edvard and Paige pictures on them. Queen Rosalind was true to her word about starting immediately and the royal wedding arrangements started with a vengeance.

Paige spent mornings with her Danish tutor, Inga and afternoons meeting with dress designers, having shoe fittings, deciding on colors for the wedding and fonts for the wedding invitations. She was constantly besieged with calls from her mother too, only to excited her only daughter is getting married. Evenings was spent with Eddie and a dance tutor, teaching her traditional Danish dances. There was also royal etiquette lessons from the queen herself and long discussions into the night with Eddie about the guest list. Since Paige knew none of the royal family, except Arabella and the queen, Eddie had to help her learn with the aid of photographs of each royal, to avoid Paige being ignorant at their wedding. Everything was such a whirlwind of arrangements, that when Paige awoke one morning, stiff after dance lessons, she realized that she'd be a bride, a queen and a wife in less than two weeks! This made her sit up shocked in bed, her dark hair a wild halo around her head, when Eddie walked in carrying two huge cups of coffee. "Oh, wow! Paige, what a beautiful bed head you have!" he jokingly teased her, handing her a cup. Embarrassed, Paige tried to pat down her hair, but Eddie took the cup from her hands, put it on the nightstand and bundled Paige into his arms and whispered into her neck. "You are the most desirable girl in the world and I can't wait to be your husband." Paige smiled lightly and undid the belt of his robe and slid her hands underneath his nightshirt, gripping him close to her. "I love you too or should I say'Jeg elsker dig også!'" Eddie pulled back surprised and smiled ecstatically. "Paige, that's perfect! I'm so proud of you. One of these days, we'll be married and you'll be running those mobile hospitals like a real Dane." Paige was so glad to see Eddie this happy. " I have another surprise for you, but you will have to get a robe on before I can show you." Paige looked at him enquiringly and with a smile jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe that was draped over a chair. Hastily putting it on, hands on the hips, Paige declared, "I'm ready for my surprise!" Eddie started laughing and at that moment her mother and father walked in the door! "Mom, Dad!" She ran to them and hugged both fiercely. Her father seemed a little flustered with the location, but he hugged her warmly, kissing her on the cheek. Glancing around to Eddie, Paige smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her mom smiled secretively. "We wanted to surprise you sweetheart and Eddie was kind enough to help organize our early flights. We just couldn't' wait to be here." Her mother sat with her on the bed, admiring the beautiful room. Her dad still looked totally out of place in the opulent setting. Luckily Eddie realized this. "Ben, how about we guys go over to the stables and I can show you our horses." Her father seemed relieved and throwing Paige and her mother a last look, he left with Eddie. "I think your father still haven't really forgiven Eddie about lying about all this", her mother gestured around the room. "I guess your father imagined you marrying a local boy, even a doctor, he certainly never imagined this. I think he feels a bit left out." Paige hugged her mom again. "I love you mom!" Hugging like this is how Arabella found them. "Oooh, more hugging Paige?" Smiling widely, Arabella walked over to the bed and held out her hand. "Hello, you must be mrs Morgan. I'm Arabella, so nice to finally meet you." Paige's mother stood up and enveloped Arabelle in a hug as well. Arabella smiled sweetly. "I will have to get used to all these hugs!" Mrs Morgan smiled at Arabella. "What a beautiful girl you are. Paige has told me so much about you. I suspect Paige has always wanted a sister, so I'm so glad she has you now." Arabella practically preened at the compliment. "Well, I'm just getting Paige for a wedding dress fitting!" Pulling Paige up from the bed, Arabella shuffles her out the door with mrs Morgan following behind.

Mrs Morgan had tears in her eyes while Paige tried on the wedding dress. Layers, upon layers of soft chiffon fell in tiers from the fitted bodice, revealing a low back. Trying on the royal veil and crown really opened the waterworks for Paige's mother. Paige just smiled, knowing her mother was just happy. Arabelle kept flitting about, adjustjing here and there and talking about make-up and shoes. Finally finished, Paige was dressed in her robe again and this time she introduced her mother to Marguerite, who was designing a dress for her mother as well. She left her mother and Marguerite discussing cut, fabric and color, to get dressed.

When Paige entered her room, she was surprised to find her father sitting in the chair by the window. He looked up when she entered. "Dad? Is everything alright?" Her father gave her a sad smile. "Everything is fine pumpkin. I was just sitting here wondering about things." Paige looked at her father questioningly. "Are you happy Paige?" The question shocked Paige. "Of course Dad! I love Eddie and I love his family. The Danish people has accepted me so easily and I'm really learning to love this country." He stared out the window thoughtfully. "Eddie says, you are taking Danish lessons and etiquette lessons as well as learning more about the Danish history. I was just wondering if this is what you want? You've always wanted to be a doctor, even since you were a little girl. I just never imagined you in this setting." He waves his hand around the room. "Dad, I know this is a bit much, it took me a long time to get used to, but I am truly happy. Did Eddie tell you about the mobile hospital I will be running and organizing after the wedding? He did it just for me, knowing how hard it must be to give up my dream of being a doctor. He is the kindest most wonderful man I've ever met and he makes me very happy." Her father took her hand and smiled fondly at her. "I was so worried that you were giving up everything for Eddie, but I can now see I was wrong. Eddie is a great guy and we really like him. Those vacations he spent with you on the farm, made me see him as just another guy, a third son maybe, but now, seeing him here….." he trails off. "It's just so much, the maids and guards and everything is so different than what we are used to." Paige reached around her dad's neck and gives him a hug. "Eddie is just the same Eddie as always. Here he just has an important job to do and all these trappings are really not that important, but thank you for being concerned about me, but truly Dad, I have never been this happy." Satisfied, her father smiles up at her. "So are you going to give me the full tour? Eddie had some business to attend to."

That evening the Morgans and the royal family had an informal dinner in the small dining room. Queen Rosalind really tried to make Paige's parents feel welcome. Conversation was stinted at first, but Eddie did his best to include her father in the conversation. Eddie discussed the whole range of farming activities in Denmark, as well as new methods being used in farming, comparing them to methods used in America. Soon everyone was chatting away unselfconsciously. Paige met Eddie's eyes over the table a few times, thanking him with unspoken words for trying so hard. He rewarded her with a wink.

The Morgans sat with Eddie and Paige, drinking wine on the balcony facing the east courtyard, till late in the night. Paige asked about her brother Mikey's baby boy, also named Ben, after his grandfather. Eddie and Ben discussed some duck hunting later that week. Soon the Morgans were seriously tired and excused themselves. Paige stood up and sat herself down on Eddie's lap, wrapping her arms around him, cradling her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for today. It's one of your best surprises yet." Eddie lifted her chin with his finger, looking deep into her eyes, before kissing her. His kisses were deep and slow, leaving a burning inside her, that Paige could not deny. Without speaking he pulled her up and led her by the hand to his bedroom.


End file.
